Methods and means for determining the electrostatic charge applied to a surface by corona discharge are known, for example. For charging systems generally, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,699,388 and European patent application No. A1,001,886. However, it is also known that these methods and devices are relatively inaccurate. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method and plan determining the value E accurately.